Slipping away
by alicewonder26
Summary: Carrie finds her boyfriend betraying her in the worst way, not only once, but twice. A run-in with a childhood friend helps her to spill the tale. As the pain slides away, only anger is left. Will Carrie seek revenge? Will she let her temper rule? Or will she find something where she least expects it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's been a while since I've posted anything, but I blame my muse. She decided to wander off and only just now returned. This might possibly have another chapter, we'll have to see. I have no beta, so any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I don't own Harry Potter.**

I stood in the shadows and my heart felt like it was being crushed into tiny pieces. The soft breeze swept through the corridor, carrying with it the scent of spring and the promise of summer yet to come. Blending in perfectly with the dark shadows, I watched the two argue. I watched him reach for her, grabbing her hands in his, forcefully pulling her close to his chest. Her curly brown hair was like a golden-brown halo around her head. Her cinnamon colored eyes were full of fire and rage as she argued her point. The words didn't matter much in that moment. His actions spoke loudly as he let her speech come to its end. Her head rested against his chest, her face pink with anger. A soft smile spread across his face, lighting up his emerald eyes with a look I'd seen many times before. He gently raised her head up and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

She melted into his kiss, her arms sliding around his body and as they parted, a smile swept across her features. He kept his arm around her shoulders and steered her past the dark corner where I was hiding. They looked so in love. Pain and anger swept through me like a wildfire as they disappeared from my view. I stepped out into the warm sunshine that now flooded the corridor and felt so cold. The sunlight glinted off the silver and green emblem on my cloak. As I made my way to the dungeons, anger now pushing the hurt aside, into the shadows of my heart, I knew it was time. Time to cut him loose before he managed to make me look like a fool.

But I was too late and as I rounded the corner that led to the dungeons, I watched him embrace her again. The hurt swept out from the shadows again, and it was hard to see them through the watery veil of tears that formed across my eyes. A shaky gasp left my lips and I felt my fingers pressing against them tightly, trying to force the sound back inside, but to no avail. They turned, shock and surprise written all over their faces as they stared at me. Her face began to turn pink, and his cheeks were stained the same color.

He opened his mouth to say something, I couldn't understand his words as he tried to explain to me what I saw only moments before. He had no way of knowing this wasn't the first time I was catching them today. I lifted my hand, the simple action cutting him off.

"No. I don't want to hear a word from you." The words were tinged with a coldness that surprised even me.

He tried to speak and I felt the anger slide through me as I watched her place her hand on his shoulder, offering comfort.

As I walked past her, she turned and I could smell the lavender smell that was uniquely hers. Like him, she tried to offer me comfort, but I let my footsteps falter a moment. I turned to face her, my eyes coldly sweeping up and down her body a moment. Her cheeks grew pink under my inspection and I uttered the words I knew would hurt her the most.

"Why did I ever think I could trust you? Backstabbing bitch."

I walked past her and into the dungeons, muttering the password under my breath. I wanted nothing more than the comfort of my bed in my dorm but instead ran into something solid. Hands grasped my arms roughly, pulling me forward and on top of something, or rather someone. I glanced up and into the silvery-gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

I felt my cheeks turn pink as he helped me to my feet. I felt his eyes run over my body, checking me for any injuries.

"Are you okay?" His voice, full of compassion touched that place in my heart where the hurt lay. I tried to fight the tears that rose to my eyes, but it was as if he unleashed the floodgates.

He steered me to the couch and listened as everything spilled out. I wasn't sure why I was confiding in him, but something told me it was the right thing to do. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I ended the grisly tale. I hiccuped softly and took the handkerchief he offered me. I wiped my tears away as only anger filled my heart.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make you late for wherever you were going." The words seemed to hang in the air as I let my eyes meet his a moment.

He laughed, a smile spreading across his face, "No. It's okay Carrie. I'm glad I was here. What are you going to do now?"

I wasn't sure, but I knew I was going to dump him, and sighed softly.

"I need to end things. Turns out dating Gryffindors isn't a good idea. He can have the bitch, seeing as he wants her more than he wants me." I could hear the anger that seeped through my tone as I spoke and I knew Draco could too.

When I looked at him, he gave me a smile. "I can see why you were placed in Slytherin. Your looks belay a hidden anger inside. A fierce anger of someone who shouldn't be crossed. But, you are a Blackwood, so that was obvious to anyone who chose to look. Potter didn't look close enough and I'm sure he'll regret breaking your heart."

I sighed. I couldn't escape the Blackwood temper. It was legendary, especially among the pureblood houses.

Draco's voice brought me back to the present, "You wouldn't expect it from a girl who looks so angelic on the outside, but I don't envy Potter right now. Even if he has Granger now, he's still in danger. I still remember when you broke my nose when were kids. I learned quickly to never mess with a Blackwood."

Draco's words made me laugh. I remembered that day. I also remembered feeling angry and sad after I'd broken his nose. I was punished by my Father and made to apologize. Later, Mother told me that keeping a tight rein on my infamous temper would be hard. She told me that was a right time and place to be angry, and I'd know it better in the future.

Glancing up at the mirror that hung on the wall, I narrowed my blue eyes at my reflection. I rose, straightening my skirt and cloak. I kept my eyes on the girl reflected in the mirror.

I turned to face Draco, "My mother once told me that there was a right time and place to be angry. She also said I would know it better in the future. I think this is one of those times."

I saw his face pale a bit. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

I nodded. "I need to speak with Potter and Granger. Excuse me."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is chapter 2! I have no beta, so any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I don't own Harry Potter. There will be more to this story, as my muse is certain that more needs to be written.**

 _*excerpt from the last chapter*_

 _Glancing up at the mirror, I narrowed my blue eyes at my reflection. I rose, straightening my skirt and cloak. I kept my eyes on the girl reflected in the mirror._

 _I turned to face Draco, " My mother once told me there_ was _a right time and place to be angry. She said I would know it better in the future. I think this is one of those times."_

 _I saw his face pale a bit," Does this mean what I think it means?"_

 _I nodded, " I need to speak with Potter and Granger. Excuse me."_

Quick as a flash, Draco's hand reached out and pulled on my arm. The sudden action made me halt in my tracks. He rose from his spot on the couch, his hand still locked on my arm. I glanced down at his hand, the pale fingers wrapped around my slender arm, and marveled at the strength hidden there.

I let my blue eyes glance up into his gray eyes, tinged with silver. I held his gaze for a long moment before he released my arm.

He cleared his throat, " Maybe you should think this through Carrie. You are acting more Gryffindor than Slytherin at the moment."

I sighed heavily. He was right. Running off to confront them, no matter how good that would make me feel, was also a trademark of Gryffindor. I was sorted into Slytherin for a reason. This required more thought.

I sank into the couch again as the portrait opened and Pansy stepped through. She made no secret her disdain of my relationship with Potter. Draco sat next to me and his eyes landed on Pansy at the same time mine did.

I wasn't surprised to hear him call her over, " Pansy, just the witch I was hoping to see."

Pansy stopped short of the door leading to the girls dorms and turned, her dark eyes landing on us. She walked over and sat next to Draco.

She flashed him a smile, "Draco. Carrie. Nice to see you both. Why exactly were you hoping to see me? I hope it's because you finally helped Carrie recognize how wrong Potter is for her? "

Draco gave her a smile, " As it turns out Pans, I didn't have to help her with that. She saw that with her own eyes."

Pansy pushed Draco aside and moved closer to me, "Oh Carrie. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't stop the snort from leaving my lips, " No you aren't. If I wanted fake sympathy I'd ask someone who was a better actor."

A glance at Pansy showed a smirk forming on her lips before it bloomed into a full out grin. "Of course, I'm not sorry. I was right all along. Besides, you can do much better than Potter."

I nodded, "I'm sure I can. But I still need to be rid of him. But Draco thinks I should handle this in a very Slytherin manner."

Draco leaned back into the couch, crossing his long legs. " Of course, She was about to rush in like some foolhardy Gryffindor. We can't have that."

Pansy nodded. "He's right. You need to remind him who you are and what he lost by doing what he did to you. And that's where I come in."

Draco nodded, " Who else could help us with this but you Pans?"

Pansy glanced down at her perfectly manicured nails as she replied, "You don't have to lay it on so thick. I already agreed to help you."

It didn't take us long to come up with something. I could see that flicker of fear in Draco's eyes as he glanced over at me.

He shuddered, " I almost feel sorry for Potter tomorrow. Almost."

The next day arrived much too soon for me. But I was up and dressed. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror, I saw a very normal girl. My skirt hung off my hips and my dark hair hung in a braid down my back. I slipped my green trainers on and headed down the Hall for breakfast. Pansy was in her usual spot, and I chose mine a few away from hers. Draco was waiting for his cue as he sat further down the table.

Just as we expected, it wasn't long before he walked up to the table. I fought the urge to roll my eyes as he practically strutted across the hall towards me. I poured myself a cup of tea and was adding sugar as he stood behind me.

"Carrie? Can we talk?" His voice was soft, almost comforting.

I wasn't fooled for a second. Or at least I wouldn't be this time. He stood there a moment, and his words hung awkwardly in the air as I ignored him. I sipped my tea, ate some of my toast, all the while holding conversations with the others around me

As planned, Pansy's voice rang out from her spot, " Carrie? Is there a reason your lapdog is hanging around our table? You should take care of him before he gets lost."

I set my cup down and glanced down to where she sat. We'd practiced this in our dorm and it didn't take me long to perfect it. "Lapdog? Who might you be referring to?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "The chosen one then? You know, the one you happen to be dating. Against my advice, I might add."

She glanced down at her nails, a smirk playing around her lips as she and the rest of the hall, waited for my response.

"I hate to disappoint you Pansy, but last time I checked my boyfriend didn't go around kissing girls he claimed were just friends." I calmly picked my cup back up and drained the rest of the contents.

I stood up and Harry stood there, his green eyes wide as he glanced at me. He wore a look of disbelief on his face, and his cheeks turned pink as he struggled to find his words . I stepped around him and with my bag on my shoulder, made my way down the table to where Draco sat.

His timing was perfect. Just as I reached him, Harry's brain seemed to kick back on. It didn't take him long to reach me and I felt his fingers on my shoulder, turning me around suddenly.

His cheeks were still pink, "Carrie. We need to talk. Privately.

I kept my feet firmly in place as he tried to steer me away. My voice was cold as I said, "I heard you. but I already said what I needed to say. I saw plenty yesterday and you can't tell me what I saw was wrong. You were sucking face with Granger. I'm not interested in wasting my time with you anymore Potter."

I slipped away, just passing Draco where he sat with his friends. The entire hall was silent. Everyone was now watching to see what he would do next. He took a step towards me and Draco stood.

His eyes locked with Potter's as he stood between us. His voice rang out in the silent hall. "I believe Carrie said she was wasn't interested, Potter. You can go now."

Draco took a step back towards me as Potter stepped forward. "Fine. We will talk later Carrie."

I stood with Draco as he made his way back to the Gryffindor table. I watched as he grabbed his bag and left the hall, his cheeks bright with anger. A glance at Granger showed she was also pink around her cheeks and she left the hall shortly after he did.

Draco slipped his arm around my shoulders and left the hall with me. We made our way to Potions and passed by the pair of them as they waited for me a distance away from the hall. Draco effortlessly slid my bag on his shoulder and tossed out, " So where to Carrie?"

Ignoring them as they tried to speak to me I said, " The owlery. I need to send a letter to Father."

Behind me, I could hear Potter's groan as we turned the corner. "Shit!"


End file.
